


Ask Underfell Flowey, Chara, And Frisk!

by Dragonsrule18



Category: Underfell(Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs Might Be Involved, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), An ask in a story script, Backstory, Backstory On the Six Souls, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Chara (Undertale) Protection Squad, Chara Likes To Tease Them About It, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Flowey (Undertale), Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey And Frisk Have A Crush On Each Other, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), Love Confessions, Mentions of PTSD, Mutual Pining, Nice Chara (Undertale), Nice Flowey (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Relationship, Protective Chara (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Being Sans, Sans Has A Lot Of Fangirls, Soft Chara (Undertale), Submit Your questions, Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), They control how this story goes, This Chapter's Kind Of Sad, This Now Has Plot Guys, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: For the six month anniversary of monsters being released from the Underground, Frisk, Chara, and Flowey create an ask blog to answer any questions you might have on Underfell and the monsters you all love.Frisk thinks it's going to be fun, Flowey's not sure it's going to end well(and thinks he's going to get some very awkward questions) and Chara?  She's just enjoying messing with Flowey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a interactive story where your comments, questions, and suggestions will change the plot. This will be an ask blog and a full story all in one, with the three of them doing their webshow as well with dealing with the questions, the emotions they bring up, and effects of what they've been through in the Underground as well as monsters being on the surface.

Ask Underfell Flowey, Chara, and Frisk!

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea." Flowey muttered, settled in his pot on Frisk's bed in between Frisk and Chara. Frisk sat cross-legged, typing on her laptop while Chara sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs as she looked over what Frisk was typing.

"Me neither." Chara admitted.

"Guys, it's just a video blog. It's a good way to answer everyone's questions." Frisk said, pausing in her typing. "Monsters just came out of the Underground six months ago; people are curious about them."

"A little too curious." Chara muttered. "They wouldn't stop asking questions at the last press conference. Undyne, Papyrus and Sans were about ten seconds from stabbing somebody."

"Especially when that weird girl reporter who kept coming onto Sans asked if skeletons had dicks." Flowey said, rolling his eyes. "This isn't going to end well."

"People are going to keep asking questions regardless." Frisk pointed out. "And this way, we're all safe behind a computer screen and so are they. At least here we can say "No comment," or block anyone who's being cruel."

"You have a point." Chara agreed.

"But what if they ask something embarrassing?" Flowey asked.

Chara raised an eyebrow playfully. "Like about your not so secret and very huge crush on..." She was cut off by Flowey grabbing one of Frisk's pillows and smacking her in the face with it.

"Shut up, Chara." Flowey grumbled.

Chara just giggled and turned back to a now confused Frisk. "So how are we going to do this?"

"We'll make the introduction video today and answer any questions that come in next week or whenever we get enough questions. For now, it'll be the three of us, but we can bring the others into future videos if they're okay with it. I'm sure people will want to see all of them."

"Well, mostly Sans, considering his fanbase." Chara muttered. "How did that guy GET so many fangirls? He's a total asshole!"

"He's not THAT bad." Frisk reasoned.

Chara looked at her weirdly. "How many times did he kill you?"

"Okay, okay, point taken, but he did spare me in the end and they all came to help me at the castle." Frisk reasoned.

Chara nodded, but she still seemed unsure. After everything she had seen as a spirit, she was still fairly hostile around any monster other than Flowey, Mettaton, MK, and Napstablook. "True, but I still don't trust them."

"We won't force you to hang out with them." Frisk reassured her. She finished typing up the rest of her introduction. "Ready to start the video?"

Chara nodded, while Flowey muttered, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Frisk adjusted the laptop so her webcam showed all of them, then started streaming. "Hi! I'm Frisk."

Chara gave a half hearted wave. "I'm Chara."

Flowey gave the camera a deadpan stare. "I'm Flowey, and Frisk is making us do this."

Frisk gave Flowey a playful glare before saying, "As you all know, monsters have come back to the surface six months ago today. And in honor of our six month anniversary, we're starting our very own video series, Ask Flowey, Frisk, and Chara, and answering all your questions so you can learn more about us and about all of monsterkind. So feel free to submit your questions and comments below and we'll answer them in next weeks video. Thanks for watching this and be sure to like, share, and subscribe! We can't wait to hear from all of you!"

"Yes we can." Flowey grumbled.

Frisk elbowed him gently and smiled to the camera before signing off. "And now we wait."

"Hopefully, this will get lost in the sea of the Internet." Flowey sighed, worried about embarrassing questions.

"C'mon Flowey, it'll be fun! It won't be like those press conferences." Frisk reassured him. "Hey, maybe we can even do dares in another video!"

"Yeah...let's NOT." Flowey said firmly.

"Aww, scared of a few dares?" Chara teased him.

"Considering how insane people can be, yes!"

"Hey, maybe they'll ask you to kiss..." Chara started with a smirk.

Flowey just threw another pillow at her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the new chapter up! Thank you to Fritzy Schmidt and hopefornyan for being my first commenters! I hope you both like this chapter!
> 
> Also, no one in the comments section actually asked for Sans's phone number; those were just some fictional Sans fangirls from my world.

Chara stared incredulously at the first actual question in the comments section of their blog that wasn't fangirls asking for Sans's phone number, which they couldn't give out even if they wanted to(which they did NOT) as Sans had "accidentally" dropped his cell phone in the toilet. The three were at the park sitting on a bench while they checked their comments. "Okay, what the hell is this person on?! Alternate universes?! And what the hell is an Undertale?!"

**Fritzy Schmidt: This is a question for everyone, have you heard of Undertale or other alternate universes? Did you know your universe is actually inspired by Undertale? Can you meet your counterparts, I feel like that'd be an interesting experience.**

Frisk sighed. "Chara, that's not nice. Plus...maybe they have a point."

Chara switched her gobsmacked stare from the computer to her friend. "Frisk, you can't be thinking seriously about this. You really think we could be some sort of weird alternate universe to something else?! You sound like a crazy conspiracy theorist."

Frisk lowered her voice so other people couldn't hear, even though there was only one other family there and they were at the other side of the park on the playground. "Chara, Flowey and I literally turned back time when we died. After that, nothing sounds crazy to me. And...And I've been thinking about it a lot." she admitted softly. "Like the timelines where we died. What if they still exist? Or...Or the timeline where I killed Undyne after she...she..." She clung to Flowey, remembering when he pushed her out of the way of a spear, which had struck and killed him instead. In a grief induced rage, she had screamed and lunged at Undyne, stabbing her every time she had gotten the chance until the fish woman had finally went down. She remembered the sick, cold satisfaction as she looked at Undyne's dust and wanting to make everyone pay for murdering Flowey and the other fallen children. Thankfully she had remembered she could load and she went back in time to save Flowey, but what if there was a timeline where she hadn't been able to and she had gone through the Underground, grieving, without her best friend, and filled with LOVE and vengeance?

She hadn't realized she started trembling until Flowey wrapped gentle vines around her and started nuzzling her face. She opened her eyes, which she had squeezed shut and looked at him.

"It's okay. You saved me, we're on the surface, Chara's alive and here on your other side and we got through everything. We're safe. We're all safe." Flowey reassured her gently.

Chara hugged Frisk softly. "We're all okay. This is the timeline that's important. We're here. We're not gone. We're all here and safe." she reassured her.

Frisk nodded, taking a deep breath and hugging them both back. "Sorry."

"Hey, nothing to be sorry for." Flowey reassured her.

Chara nodded. "You've always helped both of us whenever we've had a bad time. It's the least we can do to do the same for you."

Feeling a little better, Frisk gave a small smile and turned back to the question, trying to change the subject a little to make them all feel better. "Like I was saying though, what if alternate universes did exist due to people making different decisions? Like what if Flowey or I had done different things in the Underground? And what about when other people make choices? Maybe there could be divergent timelines for major decisions that people struggle with."

"I understand what you're saying about the timelines, Frisk, especially since you and Flowey COULD control time until you sacrificed it to bring me back, but this person doesn't seem to be even talking about that. They're saying we were "inspired" by whatever this Undertale thing is. Like we're some sort of fanfiction or something."

"I doubt that. Considering what I accidentally saw of Alphys' fanfiction one time when I snuck into her lab to steal her files on Determination, if we were in a fanfiction, we'd be having a lot more kinky sex with random people." Flowey said with a shudder, making both girls give him a weird look and Frisk giggle.

"So you're a thief, bud? And to think I was going to WRITE you off as a goody two shoes." an amused voice asked from behind them.

Everyone jumped and Chara almost grabbed her knife and Flowey nearly summoned friendliness pellets before they turned around to see Sans standing behind the bench.

"What the hell were you doing spying on us, trashbag?" Flowey growled.

Sans shrugged. "Wasn't spying. Boss wanted me to get a job, so I thought I'd set up a 'dog stand in the park, but I saw you guys and decided to say hi. So what's the power trio up to?"

Flowey opened his mouth, probably about to tell Sans to mind his own business, but Frisk answered, "We were going over our Ask Blog."

"And someone sent in a question that wasn't about my phone number?"

"Yep. And it's a weird one." Chara said, though she was sitting rather stiffly and carefully watching Sans like she thought he might attack. "Something about alternate universes and something called an Undertale. They also want us to meet our supposed counterparts."

"Heh. You know, me and Alphys were looking into alternate universes at one point. She believes one hundred percent that they exist and hopes to get in contact with one." Sans told them.

"What do you think? Do you think it could be real?" Frisk asked.

Sans shrugged. "Maybe. I think it could be possible. You and your flower friend have proven time isn't linear, and D...Doctor Gaster, as you know, was literally erased from reality." There was a faint hint of sadness in his voice but he hid it well and kept his expression neutral. "Personally, I'd say to get Alph and ask her all about this. I'm sure she'll be highly interested. Why don't you have her guest star on your little Ask Blog?"

Chara and Flowey both opened their mouths, presumably to tell Sans where he could put his "wonderful" suggestion, but Sans held out up a hand. "Hear me out, okay? I know Alphys has done some terrible crap to you. Heck, we all have. But she does want to make up for it." He sighed softly. "We all do."

Frisk, like the other two, seemed hesitant, but spoke quietly. "Well...we did talk about bringing the rest of you guys on the show at some point. Maybe...Maybe this would be a good start. I'll ask my foster parents if it's okay."

Sans gave her a small smile. "Thanks. It'll mean a lot to her."

...

"I swear, Frisk, you're too damn nice for your own good! Why did you agree to this?" Flowey sighed later that night as the three of them sat on the living room couch later that night. Frisk's(and Chara and Flowey's at least temporarily until Toriel was deemed well enough to take care of them) foster parents had reluctantly agreed to Dr. Alphys coming over for the show with supervision after Frisk had discussed it with them. Frisk had then texted Alphys, who was excited about the question and appearing on the show in general.

Chara was in total agreement with Flowey. "Frisk, are you sure about this after everything she's done? You still have nightmares about it!"

Frisk looked down at her lap. "I-I thought it might help." she admitted softly. "We've been going to her lab every week anyway with my foster mom and Napstablook to help get Mettaton set up in his new body and she hasn't done anything to us yet."

"Yeah, because all of us, including Napstablook, are keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't do something stupid!" Flowey argued.

"I...I'm still afraid of her too...but she hasn't even tried to hurt us. She does seem to genuinely want to make up for everything she did to us in the Underground...and maybe this will give us some sort of closure. The therapist did say closure would be good for all of us. And maybe here where things aren't so tense, it'll be better."

Flowey hesitantly nodded, remembering the notes the therapist had him write to his mom and dad to send whenever he was ready. He then sighed. "I still don't trust her though."

"Same here." Chara agreed, remembering everything she had seen Alphys do to Flowey and then Frisk when she was a spirit. "But...well, we do know how to handle ourselves if it comes to a fight, and Frisk's right, I don't think it's going to. We'll have to be careful, but maybe this CAN work. It still doesn't mean I forgive her yet though." she was quick to add.

"Same here." Flowey agreed.

"I'm not asking you to." Frisk reassured both of them. "And if she upsets either of you or something goes wrong, we can stop the show and make her leave."

Chara and Flowey looked to each other. Finally they both nodded and Frisk opened her laptop to type in the plan for the show. She then checked the Ask Blog again to see if there were any more questions. "Hey, we got another one!"

 **hopeofnyan: Chara, what is you favorite brand of chocolate?**  
**Frisk, do you feel comfortable saying why you went to Mount Ebott? If not it's okay.**  
**Flowey, which fallen human was your favorite to be around? (Besides Chara and Frisk)**

Chara took a look. "At least this person's normal. And my question's easy. But are you guys okay talking about yours?"

Frisk nods quietly. "Hopeofnyan's not being pushy like those reporters were and...well, I think it's time I did talk about it."

Chara pats her hand comfortingly, then looks to Flowey. "Flowey?"

Flowey nods softly. "Besides when they let me use their souls to help break the barrier...I never truly got the chance to know any of them that well. But I did learn a little. I-I'd like to talk about them. They were good kids. I don't want them to be forgotten..."

Both Frisk and Chara hugged him. Flowey wrapped his vines around them both in a gentle hug as well. The three sat together quietly like that for a while. It had been an emotional day, but maybe, just maybe this show could help them all start to heal.

...

**The Day Of The Show**

...

"Hey everyone! And welcome back to Ask Flowey, Chara, and Frisk!" Frisk said cheerfully, standing beside Chara and holding Flowey in her arms. "We'd like to give a special thanks to Fritzy Schmidt and hopeofnyan for sending in their questions."

"And I'd like to give a not so big thanks to those who sent us in questions asking about Sans's phone number." Chara sighed. "Guys, this is Ask Flowey, Chara, and Frisk, not Tinder. We're not accepting any questions asking for information like phone numbers, email addresses, or addresses."

"So stop being creepy!" Flowey added.

Frisk gave him a gentle nudge even though she agreed with him. "We're going to start by answering hopeofnyan's questions." She pressed a button, and hopeofnyan's questions appeared on the screen.

 **hopeofnyan: Chara, what is you favorite brand of chocolate?**  
**Frisk, do you feel comfortable saying why you went to Mount Ebott? If not it's okay.**  
**Flowey, which fallen human was your favorite to be around? (Besides Chara and Frisk)**

After taking a moment to let people read them, Chara started as she had the first question.

"Well, hopeofnyan, I actually have two favorite brands. I love Dove chocolate and Hersheys, though if I had to pick between the two, I'd choose Hersheys due to sheer variety."

"She has the entire stock under her bed." Frisk joked.

Chara flicked her on the back of the head playfully. "Hey, thanks for blowing the location of my secret stash on the internet!"

Frisk giggled. "No problem!" Her smile then fell slightly as she realized it was her turn to answer her question. "Thanks for being so understanding, hopeofnyan, and I think I am ready to answer that now. When I was a kid, my...my parents died in a car accident. It...It was pretty tough and even though I have my foster parents now and they're absolutely amazing, the anniversary of my parents' death is still hard on me and I usually like to be alone on that day. I would go up to Mt. Ebott to think and draw a picture for my parents because it always helped, just sitting up there and watching the sunset. At the time, I didn't actually believe the legends. I thought they were just boogeyman stories to keep little kids from going up there and falling down the mountain or getting lost. Heck, my parents had always gone up there without incident. It's actually where my dad proposed to my mom, right on the summit under the sunset." She smiled softly at the memory of her mother telling her that story as a little girl. "That's why Mt. Ebott was always so special to me."

"But this last time...I was just sitting up there and waiting for the sunset when it suddenly started to rain. I got up quickly and hurried to either get down the mountain or find shelter when I saw a cave. It was pouring and I really wanted to get out of the rain, so I went inside. It was dark and I tripped over a root and fell down a giant hole I didn't see. Thankfully, I landed in a bed of yellow flowers so I didn't die, but I did knock myself out cold. Then I woke up to find a certain yellow flower staring at me."

"And then she thought I was a hallucination and poked me right in the face." Flowey teased, trying to cheer Frisk up.

Frisk giggled a tiny bit. "Hey, I'd never seen a flower with a face before." She hugged him, then turned back to the camera. "So that's how I ended up in the Underground, and how I met Flowey."

Flowey smiled at this, then prepared to answer his question. "Well...I never actually got to meet the fallen children when they were alive." he admitted softly. I was created after they all had...had been killed. But I did get to know them a little when they helped me to break the barrier. Frisk and I had made a plan, well, it was more Frisk's stupid and reckless idea. She asked me to find the souls while she distracted King Asgore. You'd better believe that that was the fastest I ever moved in my life. I managed to find them quickly and explained what was going on, and begged them to help me save Frisk. They agreed and let me absorb them. While I had them with me, we did talk a little and I saw bits and pieces of some of their pasts."

"The first soul was Felicity, the soul of Patience. She was only eight years old and was really sweet...She...She didn't survive long in the Underground." Tears pricked at Flowey's eyes and he blinked them away.

"Then there was Benji, the soul of Kindness. He had climbed the mountain looking for some cool flowers because he wanted to give his dad a present. He was only seven. And...And despite how he had been killed...He was so kind. He wanted to help me so much and he was so worried about Frisk." Flowey let out a soft sob, then tried to compose himself.

"The third was Violet, the soul of Integrity. She was thirteen and loved ballet. She actually had perfected her own style where she combined dancing and martial arts."

"The fourth was David, the soul of Bravery. He was ten years old. He was never violent just to be violent, but he held out for as long as he could down here. He wanted so much to get back home to his big brother."

"The fifth kid, well, actually he was nineteen, was Justin, the soul of Justice and David's big brother. He had been investigating the disappearance of his brother for years and had finally figured out the last place he had been was Mt. Ebott. He came down here looking for answers, and when my m...Toriel...told him what had happened, he wanted to make everyone, especially King Asgore, pay for his brother's death as well as the deaths of the others. He fought and dusted many until he was killed. He was the hardest soul to convince that I was telling the truth, but when he looked into my mind and found out I was telling the truth, he was just as hellbent on protecting Frisk as I was."

"The sixth soul was Andrea, the soul of Perseverance. She was the oldest at twenty two and had a fiance at home waiting for her. I didn't really get to know any more about her, or the others as everything went so quickly after that and we were all pretty freaked."

Flowey subtly wiped a tear away. "That was everything I knew about them. I don't think I had a favorite among them, but when we were fighting together, I think it was Justin and Benji I connected best to. And I'm so grateful to all of them for helping us. I want all of you to remember that they were all good people and I'm grateful for knowing all of them."

He was quiet for a few minutes after that and Frisk held him close as Chara gently stroked his petals.

"Sorry." Flowey choked out.

"Hey, don't ever feel bad for caring about them." Frisk told him firmly.

"And no one's going to give you any flak for getting upset about something like this." Chara reassured him. "If they even dare, I'll find them and beat them up."

"Chara!" Frisk protested, though she hid a smile, and Flowey managed a tiny chuckle.

"I'm okay now." Flowey reassured them. "Let's get the show going again."

Frisk was still a little worried about him, but knew he probably wouldn't want to talk about it on a video blog with a bunch of people watching. "All right." she told him, before announcing. "Now it's time to answer Fritzy Schmidt's question." She pressed a button, causing the question to pop up on the screen.

**Fritzy Schmidt: This is a question for everyone, have you heard of Undertale or other alternate universes? Did you know your universe is actually inspired by Undertale? Can you meet your counterparts, I feel like that'd be an interesting experience.**

"Well, that's one hell of a question." Chara said, raising her eyebrows.

"And to answer this question, we're going to need the help of a special guest star that's joining our show today, Dr. Alphys!" Frisk called.

At her signal, Frisk's door open and Dr. Alphys shuffled in nervously, followed by a middle aged woman with bright red hair, wearing a green polo shirt with black slacks. She smiled to the kids, though she was subtly watching Dr. Alphys.

Frisk smiled to her foster mom, going with the flow. "And we have another surprise special guest, my amazing foster mom, Mikaela Williams!"

Mikaela smiled. "Don't mind me, kids. I just came in to watch the show." she said casually and sat down where she could keep an eye on things, still not trusting Dr. Alphys fully with the children she had taken in, though she sat more in the background so Frisk, Flowey, and Chara could have fun with their show.

"So Dr. Alphys, with your science expertise, what do you think of this question?" Frisk asked.

"Well, I believe it's entirely possible. The universe is infinite, and I have discovered possibilities in my research that suggests the possibility of both alternate timelines and universes...You see..." Alphys continued to eagerly explain her theory at a rapid speed with big words that made Frisk, Chara, Flowey, and Mikaela blink in confusion.

Alphys talked for a little while, then finally slowed down. "...In conclusion, yes, I do believe alternate timelines and universes exist, and it could be that our universe is a divergent of another one, but I've never heard of this "Undertale" universe of which you speak. I'd love to know where you got your information, and more about this "Undertale" universe, and as for meeting our counterparts..." Alphys grinned, a slightly maniacal glint in her eye as she thought about the idea of getting to meet people from an alternate universe, especially an alternate version of herself and all the knowledge it could bring her. "...I'll see what I can do."

Frisk was slightly worried about this and sent a quick text to Sans explaining what Alphys had said with a post script begging him, "Please make sure Alphys doesn't blow up the universe."

"Thank you so much for your input, Dr. Alphys." Frisk then told her with a smile once Alphys had finished.

Alphys smiled back, a little more warmly than before. "Happy to help."

"And that's all the questions we have. Thank you for watching Ask Flowey, Chara, and Frisk! Please like and subscribe, and submit any questions you have, and we'll answer them in the next video" Chara announced.

"Just nothing obscene!" Flowey was quick to add.

"And we hope to see you again soon! Bye for now!" Frisk added. She, Flowey, Chara, Alphys, and Mikaela waved at the screen as it turned to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to ask the Underfell cast any questions, please ask them in the comments section below! Your questions keep this story going and decides which way it goes. 
> 
> You can also ask Frisk's foster parents questions as well.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed! Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think!


	3. Of Candy Corn Teeth, Mutual Pining And Miracle Gro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the new chapter took this long! I had trouble writing it and was also working on some other fics. I hope you enjoy though and I'll try to be a little quicker next time!

 

**Rey129: Wow, so many people wanna bang a skeleton? Also related to Sans, in one version of Underfell, his gold tooth was actually candy corn. Is that true here or is it a legit gold tooth? As for Flowey, Frisk, and Chara: favorite place for both the Underground and the Surface?**

"A candy corn tooth, huh?" Sans asked as Frisk showed him the question on the laptop. It was Sunday and the group were sitting at Grillbys and enjoying an early lunch. "Never heard that rumor before."

"Yeah, having a candy corn tooth would imply that there was something sweet about you." Chara snarked as she took a sip of her chocolate shake. Sans overheard and snorted in laughter. Chara looked nonchalant, but Frisk swore that for a split second that she was smiling.

"So is it real gold?" Frisk asked him as she gave Flowey one of her onion rings in return for one of his french fries.

Sans nodded. "Yeah, Boss made it himself after I broke mine in a fight. Said he wasn't about to let me walk around and embarrass him with a missing tooth." he was quick to add when Frisk made an "aww" face.

Frisk frowned slightly. Sans and Papyrus were secretly very close, but they still had trouble breaking the act that they hated each other in public after so many years of fear that their closeness could be used against them. They were getting better, but were still always careful not to act too "soft."

"Still, a candy corn tooth might be a good replacement if I ever do lose another tooth." Sans mused.

"NONSENSE, BROTHER!" a voice sounded from the doorway at Grillby's as Papyrus stomped inside. "MAKING A TOOTH OUT OF CANDY CORN WOULD BE TERRIBLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR TEETH! AND YOU HAD BETTER NOT EMBARRASS ME BY GETTING INTO A SITUATION WHERE YOU'D LOSE ANOTHER TOOTH! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT!" He glared at his brother, though Sans as well as Frisk to a certain extent could tell that he was actually asking his brother to be careful and not get hurt.

"Whoa, Edgelord, calm your tits." Sans said, holding out his hands. "Geez. I was just talking with the gang about a question someone asked for their show."

Papyrus relaxed a little. "DID THEY ASK ME ANYTHING?"

"No, but it's only the second episode. They probably will soon.' Frisk reassured him. "But maybe you and Sans can guest star on this week's show and answer Rey129's question."

"A MOST EXCELLENT IDEA, HUMAN! AFTER ALL, THE PRESENCE OF ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CAN ONLY MAKE YOUR SHOW MORE POPULAR!" Papyrus agreed.

"Or more egocentric." Flowey muttered so only Frisk and Chara could hear him.

...

Frisk sat on the living room couch with Flowey that evening as they studied for the science final together. They were just finishing up when the door opened.

"Hey! We're back from the store, and I bought treats!" Chara called out as she walked in with Frisk's foster dad, Dan Williams, a friendly looking middle aged man in a wheelchair. He had short neatly cut black hair and wore a red and white plaid shirt and black slacks.

"Just don't fill up too much. Dinner's going to be ready shortly and I'm making my famous burgers." Dan told them.

"Thanks, Da...Dan." Frisk told him, stopping herself before she called him Dad. She had been with her foster parents for two years now, but, despite the fact that they treated her like she was truly their own daughter, Frisk still had a slight fear she would be sent back to the orphanage as it had happened with her first set of foster parents when she was ten.

He smiled warmly. "No problem, kiddo." he said before heading into the kitchen to start supper.

Chara pulled the mentioned treats out of her bag. "How's the studying going?"

"Good. We should be ready for tomorrow's science final." Frisk said as she put her book aside.

"Ugh, tests and Mondays, the things I hate the most, together." Chara groaned as she handed Frisk a Kit-Kat and Flowey a Twix bar before taking a bite of her dark chocolate Dove Bar. "Thankfully, it'll be summer soon." she said through a mouthful of chocolate.

Flowey nodded. "I'm glad. My brain feels like it's crammed full to bursting." he groaned.

"Same here." Frisk sighed.

"Well, take a break. Why don't we check the show comments?" Chara suggested.

Frisk nodded and got up, soon returning with her laptop. She pulled up the site. "Looks like it's going to be a full show. We got some new commenters and Fritzy Schmidt and hopeofnyan are back."

"This thing's getting more popular than I thought." Flowey admitted as he opened his Twix and passed Frisk half. It was a little ritual they had; with Frisk always getting one type of candy bar and Flowey getting another and them giving each other half of their candy bar.

Frisk opened her Kit-Kat and was about to break it in half for Flowey but he smirked mischeviously and opened his mouth wide, taking a huge bite out of the Kit-Kat before she could.

"Flowey!" Frisk complained, staring at the massive bite mark in the remainder of the Kitkat she held in her hand.

"What? I saved you half." he teased through a mouthful of chocolate.

"I almost lost a finger! I swear, you eat Kit-Kats like a monster!" she sighed, though she was trying to hide a smile.

"Well, that's probably because I AM a monster, genius." he teased and gave her a chocolate covered grin.

"Geez, you got chocolate all over your face, you dork." Frisk sighed fondly and not thinking before she did it, placed her hand gently on his cheek, wiping off the chocolate with a soft thumb.

Flowey blushed deeply. Frisk realized what she just did and blushed too. "Um..." she stammered. "S-Sorry..."

"It-It's okay."

"Get a room, you two." Chara teased.

The two blushed very deeply. Frisk stared at her shoes and Flowey picked up Frisk's laptop and hid his blush behind it as he read the comments, stopping at hopeofnyan's comment.

S **ay, Frisk, did you ever think that maybe being a pacifist is not the absolute, only way to be a good person? Sometimes you need to fight for what you believe in, or protect other people.**

 **Also, Chara, SAME HERE! Though I suggest you branch out - Lindor Truffles are amazing. They practically melt in your mouth after one bite.**  
**Though, serious question here, were the Dreemurr parents different people when you first fell in the mountain compared to now?**

**Hey Flowey, what would your reaction be if someone put MiracleGro in your flower pot?**

"Hey, Frisk, what's Miraclegro?" Flowey asked, trying to change the subject to something less awkward.

"Um...It's a plant food." Frisk explained as she looked back up at him. "It's supposed to help flowers grow big and healthy."

Flowey touched one of his scarred petals with his leaf hand. "Huh. I wonder if I should try it."

"We'd better make sure it's safe for you first." Frisk cautioned. "I don't know how a product meant for regular flowers will work on a sentient magic flower. Maybe we should ask our science professor or Sans."

"Anyone as long as it's not Alphys." Flowey was quick to say.

"We can ask Professor Brown at school tomorrow after the exam. If he clears it, we can do it live on the show." Frisk suggested.

"Maybe you'll grow to the size of a house, Az." Chara joked.

Flowey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." But he did have to admit, looking at his two friends that towered over him even though they were both only 5'4, that he wouldn't mind getting a little taller.

...

With the experiment cleared by both Professor Brown and Sans, the former of which asking for a copy of the video clip so he could see the results for himself, the teens prepared for the show. The days flew by and soon it was time for the show.

"Welcome back to Ask Flowey, Chara, And Frisk!" Chara greeted.

"A bunch of you lovely viewers commented with some great questions, so it's going to be a big show tonight! And we're going to have two very special surprise guests as well as a special segment for all of you at the end of the program." Frisk added with a huge smile.

"First, let's start with a question from the very first person who ever commented on our show, Fritzy Schmidt!" Flowey announced from his spot on Frisk's shoulder. He hit the button to make the comment appear on the screen.

**Fritzy Schmidt: Welp, perhaps I should've gone with a more lighthearted and less confusing question. :P**

**Okay, let's try this again, for Chara's sake. Did you guys know that, in canon, Frisk's and Chara's genders are ambiguous?**

"Um, I'm still not sure what canon is." Chara admitted. "And also, by ambiguous, do you mean they're genderfluid? Non-binary?"

"It could be either." Frisk suggests. "Or they could be male, or no one knows. But either way, if we ever do get to meet them and Alphys opens up an interdimensional portal without blowing up the universe, we can ask them. Also, Alphys still wants to know what Undertale is, so please let us know!"

"So moving on from dimensional stuff to pet preferences, let's move onto our next question, sent in by Okoyum." Chara announced.

**Okoyum: Here's a question directed to Flowey, Frisk, and Chara: Which do you prefer, Dogs or Cats?**

"Well, I'm a dog person myself." Chara said.

"I love both. But I really, really want a kitten." Frisk admitted.

"Cats. Definitely cats. I don't like dogs." Flowey added. "The dog guards were assholes and Frisk's neighbor's poodle peed on me!"

"That was funny." Chara said with a giggle.

"Was not!"

"Okay, moving on!" Frisk said quickly before an argument could break out. "Next up is AiviloQuillMaster!

 **For Everyone: What kinds of things do you guys to for fun? Like a hobby or activity you do in your free time.**  
**For Everyone(again): What is each of your preferred medium and genre of entertainment? ex movies;action or books;mystery**  
**For Flowey: Mint or Lemongrass?**

"Well, I absolutely love painting." Frisk said with a smile. "I also love comedy and animation movies as well the Chicken Soup For The Soul book series. My favorite video game is Pokemon."

Chara was next up. "I love writing, gaming, and pulling pranks on these two weirdos." Flowey and Frisk stuck their tongues out at her. "My favorite genre is horror and mystery, both books and movies, though books are my favorite. My favorite video game is The Cabin."

"Not too many people know this, but I love photography and making videos." Flowey admits. "My favorite genre of movies is action, my favorite books are the Uncle John's Bathroom readers with the odd facts because it's interesting to see how weird humans are, and my favorite video game is The Sims 2."

"And he doesn't just find the coolest way to kill them like I do. He builds these big families and makes these complex stories...then his sims just wander all over the place." Chara teased. "Remember when you were trying to film that one dude giving birth to the alien baby and one sim randomly walked into the background and started exercising?"

"I thought that was when the one chick set the stove on fire." Frisk mused.

"No, that happened during his dramatic first kiss scene in his vampire werewolf teen romance movie. The exercising weirdo happened in his alien movie." Chara reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

Flowey mock glared at them. "You two try controlling six Sims at once and let's see how you fare!"

"You could take Free Will mode off." Chara pointed out.

"That last time I did that one of my Sims starved." Flowey reminded her.

"Then you'd get a cool ghost!"

"But I didn't NEED a ghost in my alien movie."

Chara shrugged. "Hey, it didn't hurt the Scream franchise."

"True." Flowey had to agree. "Now where were we?"

"AiviloQuillMaster asked you if you like mint or lemongrass better." Frisk told him. "I don't know if they mean tea or scents."

"Dunno either. But either way, my favorite is mint." Flowey answered.

"Same here." Frisk admitted.  "Next up, we have Remnant7." She made the question appear on the screen.

**Remnant7: If you guys had to make a sound track of your adventure, what would your theme songs be and why.**

"Interesting question! You know, someone actually made Flowey his own theme song based on what they knew from what we said in interviews. It's called Your Only Friend and a Youtuber made it. I don't remember their name."

"I think it was Attica Kish, but I don't know if they just wrote the lyrics or made the music too." Flowey said. "It's really good. It's got this really gentle tone and beautiful lyrics."

"Plus, it's a song about Flowey, which makes it awesome." Frisk said with a grin.

"You would say that." Chara teased and Frisk elbowed her in the side before she could say anything more embarrassing.

"So what would your theme be, Chara?" Frisk asked rather quickly.

"I think mine would be Battle Scars." Chara said. "It...kind of fit with what we went through. I couldn't actually do much since I was a ghost, but I could encourage Frisk and Flowey to remain strong and this song kind of suits that."

"And you did a great job. I can one hundred percent say that we couldn't have done it without you." Frisk told her.

Flowey nodded. "Your help saved our butts."

Chara smiled softly. "Thanks, guys. So Frisk, what would your theme song be?"

"Safe And Sound." Frisk said softly. "It reminds me of the three of us every time I listen to it. No matter how hard and dangerous it got, I knew we would always be okay if we were together." Both Flowey and Chara smile at this.

After a moment, Frisk continued on with the show. "Our next question was submitted by Rey129."

**Rey129: Wow, so many people wanna bang a skeleton? Also related to Sans, in one version of Underfell, his gold tooth was actually candy corn. Is that true here or is it a legit gold tooth? As for Flowey, Frisk, and Chara: favorite place for both the Underground and the Surface?**

"And to help answer this question, we brought in some very special guests! Everyone give a warm welcome to Sans and Papyrus!" She opened the door and the skeleton brothers stepped in.

"Hey." Sans greeted the camera, then immediately plopped down on a beanbag chair, laying back and closing his eyes.

"SANS! NO NAPPING! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING THE HUMANS AND FLOWERY WITH THEIR LITTLE SHOW!" Papyrus scolded.

"That's Flow-ey." Flowey grumbled but went unnoticed by Sans and Papyrus.

"Fine, boss." Sans grumbled. "What's the question?"

"YOU KNOW THE QUESTION, RUNT! IT'S ABOUT YOUR TOOTH!"

"Well, it's a tooth. Can I go to sleep now?" Sans replied, mostly to be obstinate and bait his brother.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM IF IT'S MADE OF CANDY CORN!" Papyrus complained, hands on his hips. "I SWEAR, SANS..."

"Okay, it's not made of candy corn." Sans answered.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, CREATED IT MYSELF! I USED NON-TOXIC AND TOUGH METALS TO..." Papyrus explained how he made the tooth, though he was more brief than Alphys.

Once he was finished, Flowey prepared to answer his. "In the Underground, it was Gerson's home. He had a secret cave in Waterfall where he hid from Asgore and the others, and he helped me and Frisk. Even let us stay for a few days when Frisk needed to recover from an injury. On the surface, it's the hill on our backyard. I like watching the sunset from it."

Chara's voice was soft. "At one point, the garden in the Capitol was my favorite place in the Underground. But after what happened to me and Az, it was tainted by everything Asgore did." She had bitterness in her voice that she tried to hide. After a moment, she continued. "My favorite place on the surface is the bookstore and hobby shop Gerson set up. He always saves books for me that he knows I'll like."

"In the Underground, I liked Gerson's place and the room with the music box the best." Frisk said. "On the surface, my favorite spot is also the hill at our house. I like to paint there."

"And sit and cuddle with Flowey." Chara teased, making both blush. Frisk and Flowey had watched the sunset together ever since they arrived on the surface. Sometimes Chara joined them and sometimes she didn't, but any time the weather allowed, Frisk and Flowey would sit on the hill with Flowey on her lap and they would talk and cuddle as they watched the sun sink below the horizon. If they couldn't due to snow or rain, they would sit on the covered porch, cuddled under a blanket. Chara knew it was their favorite time of the day.

"So is that all for the questions?" Sans asked.

"No, we still need to do hopeofnyan's." Frisk told him. She then noticed something. "And there's another we missed that must have come in last night. Hey, you've got another question, Sans!"

 **IceHawk: Here is a question, where exactly is My. Ebot in your world? Also have any of you three done any traveling? If not is there anywhere you want to go?**  
**And one for Sans- which do you prefer? Brown, Yellow, Dijon, Southwest or Honey Mustard.**  
**(Also sorry to you guys for being a bit(lot) of a motermouth.)**

"Don't worry about it, you're not being a motormouth." Frisk assured. "And in our world, Mt. Ebott is in Colorado where we live. We haven't had the chance to do much traveling, but I'd love to see Hawaii."

"Me too." Flowey said.

"I want to go to Florida and see the theme parks and the Everglades. And all the haunted places!" Chara said.

"That does sound cool." Flowey admitted and Frisk nodded in agreement.

"So Sans, what is your favorite mustard?" Frisk then asked Sans.

"I like classic yellow...and honey mustard."Sans almost seemed embarrassed by the last part.

"So you DO have a sweet tooth." Chara teased.

Sans shrugged. "Guess so. It might not be made of candy corn, but it's sweet enough."

"And last but certainly not least, we have hopeofnyan." Frisk announced.

S **ay, Frisk, did you ever think that maybe being a pacifist is not the absolute, only way to be a good person? Sometimes you need to fight for what you believe in, or protect other people.**

 **Also, Chara, SAME HERE! Though I suggest you branch out - Lindor Truffles are amazing. They practically melt in your mouth after one bite.**  
**Though, serious question here, were the Dreemurr parents different people when you first fell in the mountain compared to now?**

**Hey Flowey, what would your reaction be if someone put MiracleGro in your flower pot?**

"...Yes. I know being a pacifist isn't the only way to be a good person." Frisk said softly. "And there were times I had to use my knife in the Underground to wound or incapacitate when reason wouldn't work, but...I always made sure not to kill. I was...am...afraid of gaining LV." She glanced to Sans and Papyrus. "I know that having LV doesn't make a person evil, especially when you have no other choice if you want to protect yourself and the people you care about. But..." She closed her eyes, remembering the cold anger she had felt when she killed Undyne before she had loaded over it. How in her grief and hatred, she had wanted to keep killing, to punish the monsters. "I had my reasons to avoid it. I was terrified that I could become dangerous to the people I cared for most. I was afraid of myself." There were tears in her eyes.

Chara and Flowey both hugged her, Flowey nuzzling against her cheek until she calmed down.

"Sorry." she whispered after she had composed herself.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Frisk." Chara told her and Flowey nodded though still stayed close to Frisk to comfort her as Chara answered the question hopeofnyan had sent her.

"I haven't tried Lindor Truffles yet, but I'm definitely going to. Thanks for the suggestion." Chara said with a smile before considering the next question. "Yes. They were. Mom...Toriel...she was the kindest, sweetest mother in the world. And Asgore...he wasn't as bad as he is now. He at least tolerated me. Maybe it's because I was so sickly back then and he knew I would die soon without his interference." She let out a slight bitter laugh. "I once thought he might care about me, but maybe I was deluding myself."

"He did care about you. I believe he did. He kept your sweater." Flowey told her softly. Chara just looked away to hide the tears. This time it was her turn to get hugged by Flowey and Frisk. Sans and Papyrus didn't say anything, letting them have their moment.

"Well, I just made things depressing." Chara joked weakly. "Let's cheer everyone up by answering Flowey's question. So, Flowey, what would you do if someone put MiracleGro in your pot?"

"Huh?" Flowey was confused by the abrupt subject change before going along with it. "I don't know. Never had it before."

Chara managed a big smile. "Well, let's find out!" She pulled out a watering can from under Frisk's desk as well as Flowey's pot. "Like it said in the instructions, I mixed the MiracleGro into Flowey's water. Ready, Flowey?"

"Yep." With Frisk's help, Flowey transferred himself back into his pot. Once he was settled, Chara carefully poured the water into his soul. "Just don't get too bored if nothing happens." He extended his roots cautiously, sucking up some of the doctored water. "Wow, this stuff actually tastes really good. I thought it would taste like poo." He waited a moment. "Hey, guys, it's tingling."

Frisk and Chara quickly went to check him. Frisk gasped and pointed at him. "Flowey, look!"

"What?" Flowey tried to turn to look at whatever Frisk was pointing at.

The holes and tears on his petals were slowly stitching themselves together, leaving only faint scars where they once were.

"Frisk, bring the camera closer. They've got to see this!" Chara urged her. Her friend did as told, giving everyone a close up as the silky yellow petals healed. "Sans, Papyrus, come look at this!" The skeleton brothers both stepped forward to take a look.

"This is great! I feel awesome!" Flowey said happily. He then giggled. "This stuff is really, really awesome! Hey, it's tingling again! My stem tickles! This is fun!" He grinned widely, practically bouncing in his pot, making it look like he was taller.

"Um, Flowey? Are you...feeling okay?" Frisk asked. Chara wasn't sure whether to laugh or be concerned at how hyper her brother was suddenly acting.

"Of course I'm okay! I feel better than okay, pretty Frisk!" Flowey told her happily. He was too loopy to realize what he had said and Frisk was too concerned to notice.

Sans started laughing. "Holy crap, that stuff acts like weed to a weed!"

Chara glared at him, but Frisk asked "Will he be okay?" before she could come up with a retort.

Sans's eye glowed red as he quickly checked Flowey over. "He's fine. Just has a heck of a lot of energy right now. Whoa...his magic just SURGED."

"What does that..."

_Schoop!_

Flowey rapidly grew in height, shooting up past the girl's heads until he was as tall as Papyrus. He didn't seem phased or harmed by this and just giggled. "Hey! I'm tall now!"

Chara and Frisk stared up at him in disbelief. "How the hell?! I only put one cup into his water, just like the directions said! I didn't think it would work that fast!"

Sans glanced at the box of MiracleGro. "Actually, Chara, it was supposed to be one tablespoon."

"Oops..."

Flowey was still grinning widely. "Now that I'm tall, I can do anything I want!" His eyes widened in awe. "I can even reach the doughnuts Mikalea keeps on the really high shelf!"

Sans chuckled. "Kid's got his priorities in order." Frisk still looked very worried and Chara did now too, so Sans Checked Flowey again. "He's fine, guys. Just loopy and now tall. Relax."

Flowey managed to pull his now slightly too small pot closer to Frisk. He smiled at her adoringly. She smiled back, feeling better now that she knew he would be okay.

"Do you have a map?" he asked randomly, not losing the soppy smile.

"Um...probably somewhere. Why?" she asked, confused.

He moved slightly closer. "Because I just got lost in your eyes."

Frisk froze and then turned bright red. She looked down shyly.

"Frisk, are you from Tennessee?" Flowey then asked, extending a vine and tenderly lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

Frisk opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak.

"NO, SHE'S FROM COLORADO. I BELIEVE THE MIRACLEGRO IS MAKING YOU CONFUSED." Papyrus told Flowey.

But this time he was the one ignored as Flowey continued with his pickup line. "Because you're the only TEN I SEE."

Frisk blushed even harder.

Papyrus groaned as Sans and Chara both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he's hitting on her in cheesy pickup lines." Chara giggled.

"I know. I'm so proud." Sans agreed, wiping an imaginary tear from his sockets.

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE! SANS! YOU'VE CORRUPTED THE FLOWER!" Papyrus sighed, though Sans knew he was hiding a smile.

"At least he's finally confessing, even if it took MiracleGro to do it. I thought I was going to have to lock them in a closet or something." Chara said. "They've had a crush on each other for a while now, but were too stubborn to admit it."

"Oh yeah, I remember when Frisk and Papyrus had their "date." Sans said, doing finger quotes at the word "date." "Flowey was pouty and grumpy the entire time but he wouldn't let me get to the ROOT of his problem. He told me to go screw myself and I told him "not at Grillby's."

Chara laughed. "I remember that. That disgusted face he made was priceless."

"You were at Grillby's? I thought you were with Frisk."

"Nope. Both Frisk and i wanted to make sure Az was safe."

"But he was fine. I took care of him." Sans told her.

"I know, but you DID say "What am I supposed to do with this? Kill it?" when Papyrus first dumped him into your arms." Chara pointed out.

He scratched his skull sheepishly. "Oh yeah. I didn't mean it though."

"Well, we didn't know that at the time."

"Frisk, are you a heaven, because you fell from angel?" Flowey asked Frisk, making the two turn to them. "Wait, no, that's not right. Strike that and reverse it...no wait, that's still not right. Sans, how did that one go again?"

"It's "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Sans told him, then chuckled. "He must really be out of it if he's asking ME for romantic advice."

"TELL ME ABOUT IT." Papyrus groaned.

"Well, whatever Drunk Flowey's doing is working. Look how red Frisk is." Chara chuckled. And Frisk was definitely blushing deeply and trying to stammer out something.

"Frisk and Flowey, sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Chara teased.

Flowey's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea, Chara! Frisk, let's go sit in a tree and kiss!"

Somehow Frisk got even redder. Chara thought steam might come out of her ears.

"Let's...wait for you to sober up first, okay?" Frisk asked softly, not wanting to take advantage of Drunk Flowey, even if he WAS adorable.

Edge decided it was time to intervene and walked over. "NO, FLOWERY, YOU MUST WAIT FOR THE MIRACLEGRO TO GET OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM FIRST AND THEN YOU CAN TAKE THE HUMAN ON A PROPER DATE! COME ON, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL GIVE YOU SOME POINTERS." He picked up Flowey, but forgot to factor in his new height.

"Ow!" Flowey complained as his head bumped the ceiling.

"SORRY, FLOWERY! I'M USED TO YOU BEING A TINY FLOWER!"

"It's not fun being tall any more." Flowey pouted as Edge led him out.  Chara could hear Frisk's foster dad asking if everything was okay.

Sans and Chara burst out laughing again as Chara turned back to the camera. "So that's Flowey on MiracleGro, folks." Chara said. "And since Papyrus just took Flowey to get sobered up and Frisk's doing a rather excellent impersonation of a tomato," she pointed to Frisk, who was still blushing and speechless, "It's up to Sans to help me sign off."

"So this has been the latest episode of Ask Chara, Flowey, And Frisk. Now I'm going to drink a bottle of mustard and top it off with a bottle of relish, then take a nap, so leave your questions in the comments section below and Chara, Frisk, and Flowey will see you again next time." Sans continued.

Chara waved and Sans did too. "Bye!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't going to have the Frisk/Flowey come into play until later but the idea of Flowey spouting cheesy pickup lines at Frisk while drunk off MiracleGro sounded hilarious, so I just had to do it. I hope that's okay.
> 
> I'm also still trying to decide who to pair Chara with(if I do at all) Let me know if you have any suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below with all your questions, comments, and suggestions, whether silly, mundane, awkward, or serious. Each commenter can ask up to five questions per chapter.


End file.
